totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Magiczny pył i wielki radio-mance
Totalna Porażka: Grecka Wyspa Odcinek 4 "Magiczny pył i wielki radio-mance" ---- Ben idzie jednym z tuneli z poprzedniego odcinka. Ben: 'Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce: Greckiej Wyspie. Oj działo się, ale co? Oglądaliście ostatni odcinek to wiecie. :P Jeydnie powiem, że odpadł Lukas. Największy nudziarz serii i co dziwne... On się za bardzo tym nie przejął. Dziwak. W grze walczy 9 uczestników. A tylko jedno z nich może wygrać jeden milion dolarów! Zapraszam więc was na kolejny odcinek... ''Zbliżenie na jego twarz. 'Ben: '...Greckiej Wyspy! Zaciemnienie. Domek Wściekłych Niedźwiedzi right|120px Poraz pierwszy drużyna miło spędzała ze sobą czas. Ostatnią nagrodą za wygrane zadanie był masaż przez najlepszych masażytów w całej Grecji, a w dodatku dostali oni zapas słodyczy na równy tydzień. 'Shane: '''Mm! <3 ''Zajadał się pyszną belgijską czekoladą. 'Shane: '''Pychotka. <333 Shane lubi. *-* ''Od razu wziął do ust całą tabliczkę. Claudia dziwnie się na niego spojrzała. 'Claudia: '''Aha? xd (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Claudia: 'Jestem zadowolona, że wreszcie po dwóch przegranych udało nam się wygrać. Mam nadzieję, że tak będzie dalej bo te nagrody są wspaniałe! '''Raymond: '''Mhm. ''Kiwnął głową. 'Evie: '''Co "mhm"? ''I także kiwnęła głową papugując go. 'Evie: '''Co się stało? '''Raymond: '''Nasza drużyna jednak nie jest wcale taka zła. '''Evie: '''Wow. ''Przewróczyma i usiadła na łóżku. 'Evie: '''Wystarczy uwierzyć w wygraną i wygramy. :D '''Shane: '''Prawda. ;u; ''Wskoczył nabuzowany na jej łóżko i zaczął po nim skakać jak szalony. 'Shane: '''Ahahahah! *-* (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Shane: 'CZEKOLADA!!! *-* '''Shane: '''Bo ja kochać czekoladaaaa. >><<< '''Klayton: '''Dziwna sprawa. '''Agatha: '''Num. Nasza drużyna tak może się rozpaść. Mam jednak nadzieję, że do tego nie dojdzie. '''Klayton: '''Ja też. ''Oparł się o barierkę. 'Agatha: '''Ta Rosie nas jedynie wszystkich chce poróżnić. '''Klayton: '''Co chce? '''Agatha: '''Poróżnić. Nie zauważyłeś? Jej plan pozbycia Lukas'a poszedł idealnie. A teraz z tego co wiem będzie chciała nas poróżnić, aby inni się wywalali jeden po drugim. '''Klayton: '''Naprawdę? '''Agatha: '''Mhm. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Agatha: 'Rzecz jasna skłamałam, ale tylko dlatego, że Rosie rośnie w siłę i trzeba lekko ją podciąc. Niech wie, że na tej wyspie jest miejsce dla jednego antagonisty! I jestem nią ja! '''Klayton: '''Zatem co możemy zrobić? '''Agatha: '''My? No cóż... sama nie wiem. ''Podeszła do niego bliżej i go przytuliła. 'Agatha: '''Wymyśl coś. ;u; '''Klayton: '''Em? No dobra. xd Plac Główny right|120px right|120px ''Po południu zawodnicy zostali zwołani na plac główny przez prowadzącego, który z niecierpliwością na nich tam już czekał. 'Ben: '''No, i gdzie oni się podziewają?! ''Nerwowo spoglądał na zegarek i tupał nogą. 'Ben: '''Ugh. ''Po chwili na placu zjawili się zawodnicy. 'Ben: '''Jak długo mozna na was ludzie czekać. CO?! '''Dariya: '''Sorki, ale trochę nam się zeszło. Trwają dziwne prace w lesie i musieliśmy pójsć okrężną drogą. Już tak nie sraj żarem. '''Ben: '''Zaraz ty możesz srać, ale tym, że stracisz szansę na milion! '''Shane (szeptem do Raymond'a): '''Okres. ''Ten tylko lekko się uśmiechnął. 'Ben: '''Dobra! Słuchać mnie bo drugi raz nie będę powtarzał. Pora na kolejne wyzwanie, które składa się z dwóch części. Pierwsza to przejście drużynowo przez magiczny tor przeszkód. ''Kamera pokazała małą górkę i most, który prowadził prosto na drugą stronę, gdzie była liana, na której trzeba przefrunąć na wieże księżniczki i zabrać jeden ze scenariuszy. 'Ben: '''Skoro narrator wytłumaczył. ''Wzruszył ramionami. 'Ben: '''Po tym zadaniu odegracie scenkę miłości. A te scenariusze jakie znajdziecie pomogą wam w tym. :) '''Rosie: '''I to tyle? Nie jest źle. '''Ben: '''Num. ''Perfidnie się uśmiechnął. 'Ben: '''Zobaczymy. ;) ''Wyjął pistolet i wymierzył do góry. 'Ben: '''Zatem gotowi, czy nie... START! ''Nacisnął spust i wystrzelił. Na ziemię spadła kaczka. xDD A zawodnicy ruszyli. Magiczny Tor Przeszkód right|120px right|120px Na górę zaczęły się wspinać obie drużyny. Szanse dla obu grup były wyrównane. Co nie podobało się Klayton'owi. 'Klayton: '''Rywale. ''Za sobą na ogonie miał Claudię. 'Klayton: '''Zjeżdżaj mała! Nie mogę tego przegrać! ''Rzucił w nią jakimś kamieniem, ale ta zrobiła unik. 'Claudia: '''Ej! Nie fajnie! '''Klayton: '''No sorki, ale ja musze to wygrać! ''Puścił się i wraz z Claudią spadli na dół. Ten szybko się pozbierał i wrócił do wspinaczki. Na moście znalazła się już prawie cała drużyna Niedźwiedzi. 'Shane: '''A, gdzie Claudia? '''Evie: '''Nie ma jej? O jak mi przykro. NIE! Musimy iść bez niej! Dogoni nas! ''Zaczęli biec przez most. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Evie: '''Tylko, by nas osłabiała. Tym lepiej dla nas, że jej nie ma z nami. '''Raymond: '''Ale tak nie może być. ''Stanął. 'Evie: '''Co? '''Raymond: '''Muszę po nią iść. '''Evie: '''Jak chcesz to idź po nią. Ale jak przegramy to wyłącznie z twojej winy! '''Raymond: '''Trudno. ''Wzruszył ramionami i wrócił sie po Claudię. 'Rosie: '''Klatyon! ''Rzuciła się w jego ramiona. 'Rosie: '''Martwiłam się o ciebie. '''Klayton: '''Aha? ''Odepchnął ją od siebie. 'Klayton: '''Dalej drużyno! Mamy szansę to wygrać i ponownie pokonać Wściekłe Niedźwiedzie! (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Rosie: 'Co mu się stało? Wcześniej nie był, aż tak stanowczy... O co tu chodzi? (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Agtaha: 'Eee??? Bez komentarza. ._. ''Przebiegli po moście na drugą stronę. Tymczasem Raymond wrócił po Claudię, która kończyła wspinaczkę. 'Claudia: '''Przepraszam. Klayton mnie zrzucił. '''Raymond: '''Spoko. Ważne, aby w komplecie zakończyć ten wyścig. ''Uśmiechnał się do niej, a ta do niego. Złapał ją za rękę i wciągnął, ale upadli. Ona była na nim, a on pod nią. Obaj się zarumienili i w napływie emocji... 'Claudia: '''Aaa! ''Dostała kulą armatnią i wpadła prosto na belkę przy moście. 'Raymond: '''Claudia! (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Raymond: 'Moi starsi bracia nauczyli mnie, że aby wygrać to trzeba zawsze działać zespołowo i nie zostawiać samotnie członków zespołów, którzy mogą się przydać. ''Pomógł jej wstać i otrząsnąć się. 'Raymond: '''Nic ci nie jest? '''Claudia: '''Nie, nie. Chyba nie. Dzięki, że zapytałeś. '''Raymond: '''Nie ma sprawy. A teraz chodź. ''Złapał ją za rękę i przebiegli po moście do Shane'a i Evie, którzy kończyli powoli przechadzkę po nim. 'Shane: '''To jest trochę chore, że Raymond wraca po Claudię. Teraz na pewno przegramy. '''Evie: '''Nom. Ale co poradzić. Człowiek z zasadami. '''Shane: '''Niestety. ''Westchnał. 'Shane: '''Szkoda, że mój ślimaczek mnie opuśił. :cc '''Evie: '''Tia. ''Poklepała go po plecach dziwnie patrząc się na niego. W oddali zobaczyła nadbiegających rywali. 'Evie: '''Musimy to skończyć. ''I także oni przyspieszyli. 'Dan: '''Zajebiście. ''Nagle lina, która podtrzymywała most zaczęła się zrywać. 'Dariya: '''Stać. Nie ruszajcie się. '''Dan: '''Mhm. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Dan: 'Za duże obciążenie dla mostu. Dlatego lina się zrywa. '''Dariya: '''Idziemy powoli. ''I tak jak powiedziała tak też się stało. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Raymond: '''Ten most to totalna porażka. Naprawdę. ._. ''Tak jak inni, ci też zaczęli iść powoli. 'Claudia: '''Mam pecha. :< '''Raymond: '''Co? Czemu niby? '''Claudia: '''No bo przeze mnie odpadły dwie osoby, a ty możesz być trzecią jak przegramy. ;(( '''Raymond: '''Uwierz mi, że ty nie masz klątwy. ''Odwrócił się do niej i złapał ją za ręce. 'Raymond: '''Jesteś piękną i mądrą kobietą, która nie ma żadnej klątwy. Pamiętaj o tym. Każdy ma tu równe szansę, aby wygrać. Ty też. A to, że kilka osób odpadło, które bardzo lubiłaś to nic nie znaczy. Po prostu tak miało być i już. '''Claudia: '''Wow. Dawno nikt mi tak miłego nie mówił. '''Raymond: '''A szkoda. ''Pogładził ją po poliku. 'Raymond: '''A teraz pora wygrać to wyzwanie! ''Złapał ją za rękę i poszli dalej. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Claudia: '''Raymond jest taaki słoodki! :3 ''Dotarli po chwili na drugi koniec mostu. Po tym jak z niego zeszli ten spadł na dół. Liny się całkowicie zerwały. 'Raymond: '''Mieliśmy szczęście. '''Claudia: '''Nom. '''Evie: '''Aham. ''Kiwnęła głową. 'Evie: '''Skoro już jesteśmy w komplecie to może wreszcie udamy się po scenariusz?! '''Shane: '''Właśnie! '''Raymond: '''Spoko. ''Złapali się liny i przelecili kilkanaście metrów nad ziemią na wieżę i wzięli jeden, ostatni scenariusz. Pierwszy wzięły Jelenie wczęśniej. Przygotowania do występu... right|120px right|120px Drużyny zajęły swoje miejsce na scenie i rozpoczęli szybkie przygotowania do występu. Przygotowania Wściekłych Niedźwiedzi Shane powrócił do swojej drużyny, gdyż wcześniej udał się on do wychodka. xD 'Shane: '''Jaką scenę odegramy? ''Podszedł do Evie, która w ręku trzymała scenariusz. 'Evie: '''Będziemy musieli improwizować. '''Raymond: '''Czemu? Nie ma nic napisane? '''Evie: '''Napisane jest, że mamy improwizować scenę rozstania dwojga kochanków na lotnisku. Do tego potrzebne są przynajmniej 2 osoby. Chłopak i dziewczyna. '''Shane: '''A szkoda. :< Chętnie bym z Raymondo zagrał. :3 '''Raymond: '''Aha. ''Przewrócił oczyma. 'Raymond: '''To może ja i Claudia? '''Claudia: '''J-ja? '''Raymond: '''Mhm. Coś czuję, że uda nam się. ''Uśmiechnał się do niej. 'Claudia: '''No dobra. '''Raymond: ':D Przygotowania Mściwych Jeleni Stali zadowoleni na swojej części sceny. 'Dan: '''Scena lipna, ale mam przynajmniej podział ról. '''Dariya: '''Z chęcią zagram. To będzie niezły debiut w krajowym TV. '''Rosie: '''Globalnym. Totalną Porażkę pokazują na całym świecie. '''Dariya: '''Tym lepiej dla mnie! '''Klayton: '''Pomogę ci. '''Dariya: '''Dzieki. '''Agatha: '''Więc reszta zajmie się scenerią. ;u; ''Wszyscy zabrali się za swoją robotę. xD Występy right|120px right|120px Po niecałej godzinie wszystko było gotowe do wystawienia sztuki. W jury, którzy oceniali występy znajdowali się Ben, Chefowa Hatchet oraz gość specjalny, producent NatsK. 'Ben: '''Witam w pierwszej w tym sezonie wystawianej sztuce przez naszych zawodników! Ale na początku powitajmy naszego gościa specjalnego. Jedynego w swoim rodzaju producenta, który ma za sobą dużo reality-show, NatsK! '''NatsK: '''Hejoo! :3 ''Pomachał do kamery. 'Ben: '''A także Chefowa Hatchet! '''Chefowa Hatchet: '''Kamery mnie kochają. <3 ''Wysłała buziaka do kamery. 'Ben: '''No i jedyna gwiazda tego sezonu, ja. Ben! Oceniać będziemy zawodników w skali 1-10. Maksymalan ilosć punktów do zdobycia to 30 punktów. Drużyna z dużą ilością punktów wygra zadanie i nagrodę ufundowaną przez MniamMniam Kubełki Marysi! Przegrana drużyna uda się na ceremonię i wywali kogoś. To może w końcu zaczniemy? Na scenę zapraszamy drużynę Wściekłych Niedźwiedzi! Występ Wściekłych Niedźwiedzi ''Na scenę weszła Claudia ubrana szary płaszcz. W rękach trzymała walizki. Scena była przerobiona na lotnisko. 'Claudia: '''Jack. ''Wyciągnęła zdjęcie Jack'a (Raymond'a). 'Claudia: '''Przepraszam, że cię opuszczam. ''Już miała wejść do "samolotu", gdy na scenie pojawił się Raymond w roli Jack'a i zatrzymał ją. 'Raymond: '''Jenny! Nie możesz mnie opuścić. Tyle lat spędzonych razem... Ty i ja jesteśmy stworzeni dla siebie! '''Claudia: '''Och Jack. Naprawdę uwierz mi, ale w Nowym Jorku nie ma miejsca dla dziewczyny pochodzącej ze wsi. ''Po jej poliku spłyneła łza. 'Raymond: '''Ja cały czas w ciebie wierzyłem. Kochałem! Kochałem cię, a ty mnie teraz opuszczasz. Czy ta ostatnia noc nic dla ciebie nie znaczyła? '''Claudia: '''Znaczyła, ale... '''Raymond: '''Nie chcę cię ponownie stracić. '''Claudia: '''Podjęłam już tą decyzję. Wybacz. Muszę odejść. '''Raymond: '... Puścił ją, a ta w spokoju udała się do "samolotu". Koniec. 'Ben: '''Coś krótka. '''Chefowa Hatchet: '''To było takie... ''Wzięła chusteczkę i wydmuchała nos i otarła łzy. 'Chefowa Hatchet: '''10/10! Bez dwóch zdań! Jenny nie powinna opuścić Jack'a. To było pełne emocji i w ogóle. :( '''NatsK: '''Miłość. Bzdura! Ale scenka niezła! 7/10. '''Ben: '''Serio? '''NatsK: '''Num. XD '''Ben: '''Ja daję 4/10. Za to, że nie było pocałunku! '''Raymond: '''I tak dobrze. Jak na razie. '''Ben: '''Niedźwiedzie zdobywają 21 punktów! Nieźle jak na początek. Zapraszam na scenę Mściwe Jelenie ze swoją scenę! Występ Mściwych Jeleni ''Na scenę weszła Dariya, a zaraz po niej Klayton. 'Klayton: '''Wspaniała noc kochana. ''Objął ją w pasie i przytulił. 'Klayton: '''Licze, że to powtórzymy. :* '''Dariya: '''Hihi. Korey. '''Klayton: '''Co kochana? Heh. Chcesz jeszcze, abym zrobił ci dobrze? '''Dariya: '''Naprawdę wiesz jak zadowolić kobietę. ''Ucałowała go w usta. Klayton: '''Mrr! :( '''Dariya: '''Em? Nie. '''Chefowa Hatchet: '''3/10! Za to, że się nie pieprzycie. >:( '''NatsK: '''Własnie. >:( '''Ben: '''Macie 6 punktów. A ja mogę maksymalnie dać wam 10. Więc i tak przegracie. Czyim pomysłem było pokazanie tej scenki? '''Dariya: '''Dan'a. '''Ben: '''Zatem go możecie wynić za porażkę. Daję wam 5 punktów. Łącznie macie 11 punktów. Co za tym idzie, że widzimy się wieczorem na eliminacji! ''Klayton i Dariya spojrzeli się gniewnie na Dan'a, który miał wylane na to wszystko. 'Ben: '''Wściekłe Niedźwiedzie wygrywają! ''Kamera pokazuje eoforię zwycięsców. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Claudia: '''Może nie jestem wcale przeklęta. :) Stołówka right|120px ''Dan przesiadywał na stołówce wraz z Rosie. 'Rosie: '''Po co mnie tutaj sprowadziłeś? '''Dan: '''Musimy pogadać mała. Wiem, że jest już po mnie, ale Klayton wydaje się być groźniejszym rywalem ode mnie. I musimy teraz go wywalić póki jest czas. '''Rosie: '''Chcesz ratować swój tyłek u mnie? '''Dan: '''Mhm. Wiem, że jak ty zagłosujesz na Klayton'a to zrobi to samo Agatha. I tym samym mogę przetrwać. '''Rosie: '''Mądrze postąpiłeś zwracając się z tym do mnie. :D Masz moje słowo, że dzisiaj nie odpadniesz. Jesteś bezpieczny. '''Dan: '''Dobrze. ''Rosie wstała i odeszla od stołu, a Dan odetchnął z ulgą. Ceremonia right|120px Druga ceremonia drużyny Jeleni. Zjawili się wszyscy. Dan usiadł trochę dalej od swojej drużyny. Czuł się dzisiaj nad wyraz bezpieczny. Po kilku minutach na ognisku zjawił się Ben. 'Ben: '''Drużyna Jeleni! Witam was na drugiej eliminacji. Z czyjej winy? '''Dariya: '''Z winy Dan'a. -,- '''Dan: '''Pff! Nie ma tego pokazanego w Tv. '''Dariya: '''Ale kamery. '''Dan: '''Nieważne. Dzisiaj jestem bezpieczny. '''Klayton: '''Zobaczymy. '''Ben: '''Widzę dużo nienawiści u was. Ale wszystko okaże się za chwile kto nas opuści i straci szansę na milion dolarów! :D ''Zerknął na zawodników. 'Ben: '''Pierwszą bezpieczną osobą jest Dariya! '''Dariya: '''Mhm! ''Wstała i nabiła kiełbaskę na patyk. 'Ben: '''Agatha i Rosie! Wy także jesteście bezpieczne! ''Wstały uśmiechnięte i zrobiły to samo co Dariya. 'Ben: '''Jedna kiełbaska, a dwójka panów. Dan. Jesteś tutaj, ponieważ chciałeś scenę erotyczną pokazać w TV. Nie dobry pomysł. '''Dan: '''Nieważne. '''Ben: '''A ty Klayton nie wiem czemu tu jesteś, ale jesteś bezpieczny. '''Klayton: '''Tak! ''Dumnie wstał i nadział ostatnią kiełbaskę na patyk. Dan wstał z pieńka wkurzony. 'Dan: '''CO?! Przecież to Klayton miał odpaść. Rosie mnie zapewniała! '''Rosie: '''Wybacz, ale jak byś nie zauważył, mnie nie można ufać! Hah! Pogódź się z tym, że dziewczyna ciebie wykiwała i odejdź z godnością, która dawno utraciłeś! '''Dan: '''Pożałujesz tego! ''Zacisnął gniewnie pięści. 'Rosie: '''Dzisiaj nie. ;* ''Pomachała mu. 'Rosie: '''Do zobaczenia w finale. '''Dan: '''Argh! ''Wkurzony udał się do portu i wsiadł do łodzi, którą odpłynął. 'Rosie: '''Radzę wam się wziąć w garść ludzie. Zostało nas już tylko 4 w drużynie. Chyba nie chcecie przegrać? '''Agatha: '''Nie chcemy. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Agatha: 'Ale ta ceremonia mnie bardziej upewniła! Rosie musi ODEJŚĆ! (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Rosie: 'To kto następny? Ach tak! Klayton! ''Drużyna się rozeszła. Ben stanął przed kamerą. 'Ben: '''Tego się nie spodziewałem, ale to już wszystko na dzisiaj! Romans kwitnie i to ohydne, ale w każdym reality-show jakiś romans musi być. ;u; Do zobaczenia niedługo w 5 odcinku Totalnej... Porażki... ''Zbliżenie na twarz. '''Ben: '''Greckiej Wyspy! '''Koniec. Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Grecka Wyspa (odcinki)